Demon Out of the Bottle
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: Story prompt. I would like to see someone write this to fruition, as I'm writing something else right now.


Tony Stark, renowned futurist and inventor, self-declared and public supported super hero, billionaire and playboy envied the world over did what he was now known for doing among the people who knew him best. Trying to imbibe enough alcohol to either dull the pain of Pepper Potts leaving him or kill himself so it would at least be a release.

He had done everything he could for her. He gave her his company. He back-hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fix to Michael Peterson to stabilize the Extremis matrix supercharging her mitochondria. Not just his reputation for willingness but even sheer skill will follow him for a lifetime even though he was always faithful to her.

But to hear her tell it, he was cheating on her with Friday. That his mind raced away was something she loved, but that it raced away on the Iron Man weapon system was where she drew the line. He had pointed out that one of the reasons they were able to have this conversation was what Iron Man did in New York, and she threw the fact that she had to watch him fly towards an armed nuclear weapon in his face. The coup he prevented in the country she lived in was nothing compared to the fact that she was now a Sokovia signatory due to the facts of what he involved himself in.

When he moved to lift the glass to his lips again, it didn't come. "Rhodey, I'm glad you're able to walk your way in here already. But I didn't key you in to Friday to stop me."

"I am not here to stop you Anthony. I am only making sure that I have your attention."

The man who once had a self-designed arc reactor governing shrapnel surrounding his heart knew what a heart attack felt like. The jump he experienced made that pale in comparison. "Who are you? Friday, how'd the intruder get past security."

The A.I. replied, "Sorry, boss. There is no evidence of any intruder. Image recognition, motion detection, pressure plates/"

"I know what I installed.", Tony called out. "Are you saying that there is no evidence of the person that I am looking at?"

"I just ran a scan of your brain, in case Wanda's initial attack was causing a flash back.", Friday warned. "There is no evidence, including your own physiology, that you are looking at anyone. And no, you are not so drunk that your are hallucinating. As you know, that usually comes later in the evening."

The man _didn't_ smile, not exactly. "Come now, Avenger. I only want to make you and offer. With your riches and your power, what could it possibly cost you to hear me out? After all, you don't have anything left to lose."

That's when Stark's trademark bravado kicked in. "Look buddy. The fact that you know who I am should tell you what a bad idea breaking into my place is."

"I go where I should.", the stranger stated. "And before this ramps up into a pissing contest, allow me to make my offer - I will give you the love of Pepper Potts."

Tony stated blankly at the man. The next words would either save him or damn him. "S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't ever discovered a true telepath." Now the man smiled.

"No, they haven't. I am not offering some mere brainwashing scheme, or use of...what are you referring to such people now as? Trick of the enhanced? I am offering setting things right. You in her arms, with her full support and forgiveness and guidance the next time you do something the people who call you a genius assure you that you're not stupid enough to do."

"I'll take it.", Tony told him.

"I have a very specific price. Perhaps you should consider/"

"Look, you said you can do it, so pony up.", Stark challenged. "When I was cleaning up Hydra, I heard nothing but loud mouths talk about all the power they had right before Cap set them up for Thor. So you say you can do it. Do it!"

The man reached inside his coat and brought forth a parchment and a blade, never mind the near invisible puff of smoke that accompanied them. "Then I'll need your signature."

"Sure, whatever.", Stark dismissed and pulled a pen out from the table drawer.

"You mistake, Anthony.", the man told him. "This isn't the kind of contract you sign in mere ink."

Stark eyed the blade. "Fine." He pricked his thumb and pressed it against the parchment. "Or do you want cursive."

"Oh, no.", the man agreed. "That was binding enough. And your reward."

His personal device, which never had a name because he reinvented it before it could be named, rang with a telephone call.

"Enjoy it, my rider."

Tony looked from his device to where the man was. And then around the room. It was as if he were never there. Even the parchment and the blade and the place where he pierced his skin were gone.

But he had a phone to answer. "Oh, thank goodness, Tony. I was afraid you wouldn't pick up."

"Pepper?"

"I know its out of the blue.", she told him. "I was just wondering. Maybe. Maybe you could come see me. I know we have a lot to talk about and I stand by what I said. Well, a lot of what I said. When could you meet with me."

He swallowed. "Now. Right now. Don't move, I'm already tracking the call and I'll fly right to you right now. I'm on my way."

Stark ran out to what only he could consider a balcony. He tapped the combination in on a spot that didn't look like any kind of interface on the helicopter. He completely ignored the glow that temporarily possessed the rotors of the helicopter. However, the effect it had was the one he wanted - his nearest suit was expelled from the machine.

One step and he walked into it. "Welcome aboard, boss.", Friday greeted him warmly.

And then he saw a flash of fire and stopped feeling. He could still see. Hear. The smell of brimstone and sulfur wafted not only up his nose but into his mouth, because his nose and mouth must still be there. Right?

"Complete loss of life signs.", Friday declared. "Suit internal temperature beyond tolerance and climbing. Ejecting and summoning medical aid. But...but...there's no indication of any damage of malfunction. What's going on, boss?"

Before he could interact with Friday, his Heads Up Display...well, the display didn't melt but the images displayed on it did. It was reformed into a layout more...fiery, demonic.

And then there was the voice. It wasn't Friday. It wasn't a copy of Jarvis either. It wasn't any voice he programmed. Or even heard before. "Let's ride!"

Only then did he realize that the view he had of his suit's surroundings were aglow like they were because his suit was literally _on fire_. And when he lept into the air to move the suit away from the building, it took off with a speed he could barely conceive of - well beyond anything he built in.

And a laugh of the devil's own filled the night.


End file.
